


Поцелуи на ужин

by reda_79, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, er - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reda_79/pseuds/reda_79, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020
Summary: Йен пытается приготовить ужин для ДжейАра.





	Поцелуи на ужин

—… ты видел его глаза, когда…

ДжейАр кивает в ответ и смеется вместе с Йеном, хотя потерял нить разговора еще минуту или две назад, засмотревшись на выступающие косточки его запястий.

Руки Йена, особенно его кисти — быстрые и изящные, и когда они так методично движутся, шинкуя овощи и зелень, не любоваться на них невозможно. Вот длинные пальцы берут пушистый зеленый пучок, нежно перебирают резные листочки, прижимают друг к другу крепко, но бережно. А после, те же пальцы обхватывают ломтик сыра…

Фантазия ДжейАра рисует картину, как эти пальцы сжимают его плоть.  
Пах опаляет жаром, член дергается, пытаясь вырваться из плена мешающих джинсов. 

ДжейАр хватает бокал вина и жадно пьет. Кажется, это уже третий. Обманчиво легкая терпкая жидкость приятно прокатывается по горлу. Голова слегка кружится, но, может, это от улыбки Йена.

Тот продолжает говорить и резать, исполняя бесконечно завораживающий танец рук.

— Я обещал тебе незабываемый ужин.

«О, он уже не забываем», — думает ДжейАр, отставляя пустой бокал подальше и смахивает пот со лба. В кухне жарко из-за работающей духовки. По шее Йена тоже сбегает пара капель, маня своим блеском.

— Ты сказал им, что любишь пить вино и целоваться, — напоминает ДжейАр. Выходит как-то обиженно.

— Так это же правда, — на секунду замерев, поднимает на него недоуменный взгляд Йен.

— Что-то не заметно. Ты едва пригубил, — отвечает ему ДжейАр и смотрит напряженно.

Йен откладывает нож, поднимает свой действительно почти полный бокал и молча пьет. Кадык на его шее приходит в движение и капли пота устремляются в глубокий вырез ворота.

ДжейАр, как завороженный шагает ближе. Теперь между ним и Йеном только стол.

— Вкусно? — хрипло осведомляется он, с трудом отрывая взгляд от блестящих капель на ключицах, ласкает взглядом выставленное напоказ горло, твердую линию челюсти и останавливается на влажных от вина губах. 

— Ммм, — задумчиво тянет Йен, причмокивая. — Чего-то не хватает.

ДжейАр теряет дар речи от возмущения и растерянности. Он лично принес это вино Йену, прекрасно зная, что тот любит именно этот сорт. И теперь оно вдруг, с какого-то хрена, не подходит?

— Подойди сюда, — просит Йен, мягко. — Я знаю, что поможет все исправить.

Но ДжейАр остается на месте. Тогда Йен ловит его за шлевки джинсов и с силой тянет на себя. Огибая столешницу, ДжейАр ударяется бедром, но не успевает возмутиться. Йен, наконец, целует его. Терзает, кусая губы зубами, вторгается в рот языком — то нежно лижет небо, то жадно скользит по внутренней стороне щеки. ДжейАр почти не дышит, отвечая, цепляясь за плечи, за бока и за бедра, сминает задницу. 

На Йене нет белья, тонкая ткань домашних штанов не скрывает этот приятный факт.

ДжейАр почти рычит от нетерпения, оттягивает резинку и лезет руками внутрь. Обнаженная кожа под его ладонями тут же покрывается мурашками. Йен, кажется, смеется — все звуки тонут в горле, путаясь меж танцующих языков, не достигая выхода. Пальцы ДжейАра скользят по влажной от пота промежности, все ниже, пока не нащупывают плотно сжатое отверстие. В ответ на вторжение, Йен сдавленно стонет, но продолжает настойчиво целовать, мешая думать.

ДжейАр меняет тактику интуитивно, не давит больше, лишь касается, почти невесомо кружит вокруг вожделенного входа, уже и сам изнывая от жажды обладания. 

Неожиданно Йен кусает его за губу. ДжейАр крупно вздрагивает и смотрит в потемневшие глаза. 

— Сделай уже что-нибудь, — стонет Йен. 

Усмехнувшись, ДжейАр стискивает его ягодицы крепче, отпускает и перемещает руки выше, на поясницу, разминая затвердевшие мышцы. Йен чертыхается, недовольный промедлением, но стонет от болезненного удовольствия. Этот массаж длится и длится, пока ДжейАру на глаза попадается бутылка масла. Он тянется за ней, придавливая Йена к столешнице, открывает крышку и щедро льет себе на ладонь.

— Запачкаешь, — ворчит Йен и тянет с себя штаны.

ДжейАр смотрит на его почти уже каменный член. Трогает масляными пальцами, сжимая под головкой, пока Йен не начинает сладко постанывать, переминаясь с ноги на ногу как норовистый конь. ДжейАр смеется пришедшему на ум сравнению, и, выпустив член, гладит напряженные бедра, а после дергает его на себя. Йен шутливо сопротивляется. Скользкие пальцы мажут вдоль его промежности, устремляясь туда где туго и горячо. Йен вздыхает. Джейр стонет, трется бородатой щекой о его щеку, зарывается носом во впадинку за ухом, слизывая капли пота, и проникает глубже. Йен дрожит, елозя на его пальцах, и дышит все тяжелее.

ДжейАр притирается ближе, все сильнее ощущая пульсацию чужого члена.

— Изверг, — шипит Йен и дергает болт его джинсов, шуршит молнией, обхватывает горячими пальцами, высвобождая из тесного плена, а потом дрочит быстро, сильно.

ДжейАр едва не срывается в оргазм, хрипло ругается и шлепает его по рукам.

— Хватит, — командует он, упираясь ладонью в грудь и толкает, опрокидывая Йена на стол.

Листья салата, перец, помидоры и прочие овощи летят на пол. Бокал с вином удается спасти чудом. ДжейАр подносит его ко рту Йена. Тот выгибает шею под неудобным углом. Большая часть вина льется ему за шиворот. ДжейАр смеется. Йен снова хватает его за член. Бокал в руках ДжейАра идет трещинами, но к счастью не крошится. С трудом дотянувшись до раковины, он кладет его туда.  
Чертов Бобо продолжает ему надрачивать.

ДжейАр хватает его за ворот и дергает, разрывая футболку пополам. Йен матерится, до боли вдавливая пальцы в чувствительную плоть. ДжейАр наваливается сильнее, вынуждая отпустить. Потом тянет на себя, упираясь членом точно под мошонку. Йен снова ругается, приподнимаясь, пробуя дотянуться сам, раздвигает ноги шире. 

— Ты любишь пить вино и целоваться, — насмешливо цокает ДжейАр. — Но еще больше любишь мой член. 

И прежде, чем Йен успевает хоть как-то среагировать, ввинчивается внутрь.

— Мудак, — все же умудряется выдавить тот.

ДжейАр подает бедрами сильнее, вколачиваясь глубже и резче.

— Сво.. лочь, — шипит Йен, откидываясь назад, скользя на локтях и спихивая на пол миску с недорезанным салатом... — Блядь… сделай так еще, — выдыхает вместо очередного ругательства. 

Но ДжейАр замирает, стараясь восстановить дыхание. Футболка прилипла к спине и животу, мешаясь, и он медленно тянет ее прочь, в надежде хоть так отвлечься от горячей тесноты, обхватившей его член и настойчиво тянущей его в бездну.

— Ладно… я люб.. лю, — Йен нетерпеливо дергается, понукает его пяткой, пытаясь заполучить его в себя глубже. — Твой член. А тебя ненавижу, чертов изверг! 

ДжейАар со смехом выскальзывает наружу, не столько из вредности, сколько, чтобы посмотреть, как запульсирует отверстие в попытке удержать его, как Йен завибрирует всем телом, и станут серыми, словно грозовое небо, его голубые глаза. А потом снова врывается внутрь и снова обратно, ускоряясь с каждым толчком.

Что-то снова падает со стола, но Йен больше не обращает на это внимание. Только стонет и стонет и стонет.

— Бобо! — вторит ему ДжейАр, изливаясь глубоко в его теле.

 

— Ты снова испортил мой ужин — ворчит Йен, приподнимаясь на локтях, и скептически оглядывается вокруг, пытаясь оценить масштаб нанесенных повреждений.

— Кажется, вон тот кочан еще можно есть, — хмыкает ДжейАр. В этот момент духовка издает звуковой сигнал готовности. — О, и мое мясо цело.

— Я начинаю подозревать, что ты не любишь салаты.

— И зря. Очень люблю, просто есть что-то, что я люблю больше, — ухмыляется ДжейАр, натягивая штаны. В этот момент Йен, изловчившись, прыгает на него, и они валятся на пол, целуясь.

ДжейАр не против, он тоже любит целоваться. И все, что Йен может ему предложить.

Но тут его подводит желудок, издавая жалобное урчание. Йен отрывается от его губ и насмешливо вскидывает бровь. 

— Как видно, одними поцелуями ты сыт не будешь, — ехидно замечает Йен и громко смеется.


End file.
